Lover's Walk
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Rose and Dimitri go through it all. The good, the bad, the ugly. But they do it together and love NEVER dies. All human. Alternate universe. Out of character. M for later chapters. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I really shouldn't until I finish some of my other projects, here's a new story! Thanks to Nicia for the lovely banner that inspired this story :) Richelle Mead is the proud owner of The Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

***Flashback***

I was six years old and on the playground when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a very tall, brown haired and brown eyed boy. He held a flower out to me and dug the tip of his foot into the dirt. He smiled sheepishly and looked down. When he looked back up at me, he looked hopeful.

"My name's Dimitri," he told me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled at him and take the flower.

"I'm Rose!" I chirped, "I'd love to! How old are you, Dimitri?" He grinned back me.

"I'm six! How old are you, Roza?" he asked.

"I'm six too! And it's just Rose, not Rosa," I told him as my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he stated, "It's your name in Russian. And it's not Ro_s_a, it's Ro_z_a. Sometimes, it just slips out because I have not been living here long."

"Oh," I said, "Do you want to play on the swings?" He nodded and we ran over, hand in hand.

**One week later**

"I want to go to the park!" I shouted, tugging on my mom's pant leg. She smiled down at me and picked me up.

"Soon," she told me, sternly. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"No, mommy, now," I huffed. I widened my eyes innocently. She sighed.

"Okay, baby," mom set down the plate she had been washing and carried me out to the car. She helped strap me into my seat and drove us to the park. I bounced excitedly in my seat and sang along to the radio. When we got to the park, I ran straight to the swings. I saw Dimitri talking to a pretty older girl with long black hair and got really jealous.

"Dimitri!" I squealed and hugged him. He hugged me back, grinning widely.

"Roza! You're here!" he said back excitedly. The older girl cleared her throat.

"Who's this, Dimitri?" she asked tightly. He grinned and through an arm around me.

"This is my girlfriend, Rose!" he told her, still smiling, "Rose, this is my new friend, Tasha." I smiled and waved politely at her, just like my mommy told me to do when meeting new people. She pushed me, my eyes widened in shock as I fell to the ground, landing hard on my butt.

"That was mean!" Dimitri exclaimed, "Are you okay, Roza?" he asked, helping me up. Tears pooled in my eyes and I shook my head. I saw my mom and two other ladies walk over to us out of the corner of my eye.

"Natasha Ozera! How dare you push that girl?" the woman that I assumed was her mom demanded.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" my mom asked me and I nodded slightly, pouting a bit. The other woman, who I assumed was Dimitri's mother knelt down to our height.

"How about the four of us go home and have some milk and cookies?" she asked Dimitri and me. I smiled and turned to my mom who nodded, with a small smile on her face. I turned back to Dimitri's mom.

"Yes, please, ma'am, I would like that," I told her. She smiled and Dimitri, my mom and I followed her across the street to their house. Olena, which she asked me to call her, gave Dimitri and me cookies and milk in the living room and offered my mom coffee. They went to the kitchen to talk.

"What's your favorite color, Rose?" Dimitri asked suddenly. I grinned at him.

"I like red best! What's yours?"

"Green," he smiled and we continued to talk about all different things. I found out that he had three sisters, he loved dogs, but not cats, his favorite movie was Toy Story and that he wanted to be a cowboy when he grew up. I told him that I was an only child; that I liked dogs too, my favorite movie was Beauty and the Beast and I wanted to be a baker when I grew up.

*****Present time*****

"Roza!" I hear my husband call, "I'm home." I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and inhale the amazing scent of his aftershave. He kisses my neck as I finish chopping up some carrots for dinner.

"Mmmm, I missed you," I mutter and turn around in his arms. He kisses my lips softly. He then gets down on his knees and kisses my swollen belly. He stands quickly back up and kisses my forehead.

"Someone's affectionate today!" I joke, laughing. He grins at me.

"I'm always affectionate when you're around," he whispers, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I pull away and smile at him.

"How was work, Dimitri?" I ask, "Catch any bad guys?" Dimitri is in the special victims unit for the NYPD. I'm a fashion designer at Ralph Lauren. Neither of us stuck to our career ambitions from when we were children. I found out I can't bake to save my life and Dimitri found out that cowboyism isn't a valid life style choice.

"Not today, but we're looking," he sighs, "How's the baby?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Strong," I laugh as he kicks me, "Just like his daddy."

"What can I do to help you?" he questions. I tap my chin and look at him. I then beckon him over with my finger. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I sigh happily.

"Let's get cooking," I tell him, grinning. He releases my waist and we start cooking dinner together when someone knocks the door.

"I'll get it," Dimitri says kissing me, then runs to get the door. He comes back a few moments later and I can feel his tension from where I stand by the stove. I look up to see a very familiar face. I smile tightly.

"Natasha," I say, slightly bitterly, "I can't really say it's nice to see you, so I won't." She smirks at me and I glare back.

**Review please! :)**


	2. AN

**I love you, each and everyone of you. And I am so, so sorry. I am putting this story and all of my other Vampire Academy stories on hold until after I finish some of my others. However, I have two VA crossovers that DO NOT fall into this category, that I will not be putting on hold. So, you can get you're VA fixes from my Pretty Little Liars crossover, Pretty Girls, Dirty Secrets and my Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, Two Girls, One World. If any author wants to right a chapter for the story, send it to me and see if I like it, you can. I would beta it, give you FULL credit and thank you a bunch of times. It's just a suggestion. Noone has to. It can wait.**

Sorry and I love you again.

~ RozaHathaway17

(P.S. I may be changing my penname soon. I don't know yet.)


End file.
